


Stolen Kiss

by MimikoFlamemaker



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimikoFlamemaker/pseuds/MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very late companion piece to the picture the talented Chenria drew for me during this year's OC Kiss Week, featuring her character Celume and my Galaren, both belonging to the Lord of the Rings fandom.</p><p>So there, have a bit of fluffy, library kissing for the Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kiss

The golden light filtered through the tall archways spanning the length of the pavilion's walls, sliding over the polished wood of the tall bookshelves filling the spacious room. The scent of old paper and cured leather was heavy in the air, despite the gentle draught coming through the glassless windows.

The archivist stood by one of the long tables set into the passage between the rows of bookstands, stashing the papers into neat piles. In about an hour the usually quiet place will be bustling with people and she had to make sure that every requisition or field report will be ready at their disposal. 

Celume hummed to herself as she moved to spread the huge map on the rack. Her eyes slid over the colourful markings mapping the troops movement and the locations of border posts. There was a time when she disliked the commotion, making a conscious effort to avoid it, but now she volunteered to assist during the meeting.  
It would be a lie to say that she hasn't got her own reasons.

She felt her lips twitching before she forced the smile away. It was a childish infatuation, unbecoming of a woman her age. They spoke but a handful of times so far, nothing more than a polite exchange revolving around the reports she delivered him. On the other hand, she was fairly sure that she wasn't the only one indulging in such fantasies. Quite the contrary in fact. The only thing that had stopped all those women from openly whining for captain's attention, was probably the charming personality of his younger sister. It surely worked on her.

Still, a girl could dream. There was no harm in that.

A sound of throat being discretely cleared pulled her out of her musings. She turned swiftly and was greeted with the sight of Maenor, the chief-archivist. Not the worst person to catch her daydreaming, but she felt the blush creeping up her cheeks all the same.

-Where are the most recent requisition orders, my dear? - it was innocent enough question, if it wasn't for the knowing curve of his lips. Her eyes flitted back to the table instinctively, searching for what obviously wasn't there.

-I apologize - she said hurriedly. - I will get them at once - she turned to dive back between the bookstands.

-Do hurry, little one - the ellon's words followed her, briefly stalling her steps. - Or I won't let you hide in the alcove and watch.

There was a hint of laughter in his voice. Celume ignored it. She couldn't be that obvious - it was simply because master Maeron was much older than her and there weren't many things that someone could keep away from him.

Locating the reports was simple - it was her job after all, to make sure everything is catalogued and easy to find. But she was surprised by the sheer amount of them. Settling in the new recruits, most likely. She managed to build a somehow stable stack of papers and balance it in her arms. She only had to lay it out now and then she could retreat somewhere from where she could observe the meeting and be easily accessible in case they would need anything else.

She turned around, only to see that someone has already arrived for the meeting.

Celume almost didn't recognize captain Galaren outside of his usual armour. As new as the sight was it was also very pleasing to the eyes. The elegant tunic and breeches from what could only be a delicate, grey leather, made him look almost regal. There was also something different about the way his loose hair framed his face that made him look less stern. Younger, in a way. He filed idly through some old ledger, probably to pass the time that left before the meeting. Her eyes were drawn to the way his lithe fingers turned the yellowed pages.

Celume realized she was staring. At the person that was unaware of her presence at that.

Or maybe not, she thought, when the ellon turned towards her and nodded in acknowledgement.

Celume was mortified. There was no way he wouldn't realize what she was doing. Or thinking. She was reasonably sure that she was as easy to read as the book he was holding. Her embarrassment flared across her cheeks in the sudden burst of heat. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and flee, but she could only stand, rooted to the floor and watch him approach her.

-A pleasure to meet you, my lady. Do you require assistance? - he inquired with the polite smile, his eyes moving to rest on the pile of papers she desperately clutched at. Much to her chagrin, he didn't seem even slightly annoyed.

She didn't yet found out if he was aware how his unfailing politeness was making her feel. Coupled with the chiselled plains of his face and the honey-coloured eyes it was becoming more then a little alluring.

Celume resisted an urge to lick her suddenly dry lips. And wrestled her tongue into obedience.

-The pleasure is mutual, my lord - she made a move to curtsey, but decided against it and straightened awkwardly. - And your offer is appreciated but I am in no need of help. The meeting will start shortly. Please make yourself comfortable, while you wait - she made a move to get past him. Only for him to turn around swiftly and fall in step with her.

She really hoped that her cheeks were looking less red than they felt. She swallowed thickly and made a point of avoiding his eyes.

Galaren was quiet for a while, simply content of watching the contours of the elleth's face, at least whatever of it wasn't obscured by the heavy waves of golden hair, tumbling down her shoulder. She was trying her best to appear unaffected, but there was no way she could fool him. He was obviously making her flustered.

He found her valiant efforts to pretend it was not the case rather endearing. As Lithien helpfully commented one too many times, when she teased him about the amount of attention he received, a man had to be either blind or downright stupid to not notice a woman's admiration. He was neither. And the pretty archivist wasn't making it particularly hard. She was a refreshing change from all those women that barely prevented themselves from bouncing at him at the barest hint of interest.

He found them all tiring. She was intriguing.

He didn't expect to meet her here. It was obvious she made a point of not attending these meetings. It was a pleasant surprise. One he planned to take a full advantage off.

He was not above teasing himself, if the situation demanded it.

Her breath hitched, when he leaned closer, to look at the documents she carried.

-I see you are quite busy, my lady - he started casually. Wide blue eyes snapped up to met his, as if surprised that he didn't take his leave yet. - It is no wonder that you no longer engage in the delivery duty.

-It was a single event - Celume corrected, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. - It was an important delivery, but our messenger was too busy to make it appropriately swift, so I decided to cover for him.

She didn't dare to look, but she could hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke again.

-A pity - his voice was lower now, sending a shiver down her spine. - I was hoping to see more of you...

She flinched away from him with a startled gasp. It only resulted with the papers finally escaping her hold and scattering across the narrow aisle.

She dropped to her knees, trying to gather the reports back. And cover her flaring embarrassment. He just couldn't possibly say a thing like that aloud for everyone to hear. It was hard to believe that it was not a figment of her imagination. Her heart fluttered in her chest, both scared and excited. She was glad that her face was now hidden from view. She was surely going to regret it, but a small part of her wanted this moment to last.

She started a little, when he squatted down beside her and handed her several loose pages.

-I apologize, my lady. It was not my intent to hinder your work.

Celume narrowed her eyes at his blatant lie. His smile told her that he was well aware of the effect he had on her.

-Yes it was - she said, with strictness that surprised even herself. Despite all her admiration for this man, she didn't like to be toyed with. - You seem to enjoy watching me flounder, my lord.

His answering grin was a sharp flash of teeth.

Then he placed his palm over hers when it reached to pick up more papers.

The sudden touch made her whole body go rigid.

-Guilty as charged, my lady - his thumb brushed the soft skin over her knuckles. He was looking at her with such intensity, that she was unable to avert her eyes. - And I do apologize if my behaviour unsettled you. I will not apologize for my words though. Because I meant every single one of it.

For a moment Celume forgot how to breathe. Crouched on the floor and held by his intense gaze, she finally cleared her throat and opened her mouth to protest. Because he simply couldn't...

Whatever words she was hoping to conjure, left her mind when he leaned in and captured her mouth with his own.

It was a brief, tender thing. His lips barely moved, but she revelled in how soft and warm the felt against her own all the same. Her eyes fluttered shut and she found herself leaning toward him in response. Such a little thing, but it was enough to send her heart pounding in her ears. Whatever her mind created in the safe space of her quarters never felt like this.

It was over much too soon. When a small, needy whine escaped her upon loosing of the delicious contact, she couldn't even make herself feel ashamed.

She heard his amused chuckle. She wasn't sure if she smiled in response, because there was suddenly a warm palm on her cheek and another tangling in her hair to once again pull her in. She has to brace her now free hand against his shoulder to avoid toppling them both off balance.

This kiss was different than the first one. Bolder. It made her feel all soft and pliant, and eager. She only needed a small push, an insistent press of lips, to open her mouth to his ministrations. The pleased sound he made in the back of his throat as he deepened the kiss rolled over her body with an excited shudder. The hand in her hair tightened when he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth and she felt her head spin.

They parted only after there was almost no air left between them to breathe, their faces still only inches apart.

-Do you find this apology adequate, my lady? - he asked, his mouth forming a satisfied curve.

-I find it bold - this time she was sure, she was returning the smile. - But I would not dare to expect any less from a man like you, my lord - she has no idea where those words came from, but he seemed pleased and she decided she could worry about that later.

-May I consider myself forgiven, then? - when she only nodded in reply, he straightened and pulled her up with him.

They were interrupted by the sound of master Maeron's voice, greeting someone loudly by the entrance. She preferred not to think, if it was a mere coincidence or if the older ellon was well aware of what they were doing moments ago.

-Will you indulge me in your company sometime again, my lady? - Galaren didn't seem concerned with the possibility of being seen and it somehow calmed her own nerves.

-If you only so desire, my lord - she answered and his smile only widened.

-And I am glad to hear that, but I am afraid that I must let you return to your duty now. Until our next meeting - he bowed to her respectfully.

-Until then - she agreed.

As Galaren turned to go, she smoothed her hair back into the semblance of order and then hastily picked the rest of the documents.

She made a quick work of the final preparations, fuelled by an overwhelming feeling of giddiness. She let the small, timid smile rest on her lips all the while she sorted the requisition reports and placed them beside the others on the table.

Her lips were still tingling, even after the other captains has arrived and she made her way to her alcove.

An hour later perhaps, when she dared to sneak a look at the gathered elves, her eyes were instantly drawn to the familiar stature of Galaren, currently bent over the table and gesturing at something. It was hard to believe, how beautiful he looked, even now.

Celume should be mortified by the depth of her infatuation. Instead, she let her smile grow slightly wider.

As if on cue, Captain's eyes flitted upward and instantly focused on her. His lips stretched in a lazy grin too small for anyone else to notice. She covered her answering smile with her hand.

Beneath her fingers, her lips were once again tingling with the memory of their kiss.


End file.
